The New Kid On the Block
by Sonic Fan 011
Summary: Amanda Dash was your not so typical girl with the power of super speed but everything changed for her when she met the fastest thing alive himself, Sonic the Hedgehog. Will she be able to trust him and his friends? Find out in her origin story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. It is I, KPmariopokemonsonicfan. Back at it again. I want to apologize for a very long hiatus. The holidays was insane and had writer's block, considering the few stories. But no worries. I'm back. And for those of you that want more chapters of Code: Sonic, no worries. I already planned the last 4 episodes of season 3 and already a fourth and sadly, final season. Other than that, since it's my birthday and also my OC, AD's birthday, I want to share with you guys the long waited origin story for her. This tells how she joined Team Sonic and also how she got her werehog form. So here you go. Oh. For those of you wondering, this takes place way after Sonic X so no. AD will not meet Chris since I never really cared for that character. Anyway. Now that that's out of the way, let's get started.**

Once upon a time, there lived a red female hedgehog. Her name was Amanda Dash but she was often called Amy. She wasn't your typical girl. She was kind of special. She was born with super speed, hence is why her last name is Dash. She was also orphaned, as her parents died when she was only 3 years old so she never had any memory of them and not much was said about her other relatives so in turn, she was pretty much alone her whole life. But that all changed when she became the victim of of an evil sciencest named Dr. Ivo Robotnik aka Dr. Eggman. He simply wanted her power for "evil purposes". She tried everything to avoid him but it all failed.

Eggman evil laughed.

Eggman: "You're mine now, Amanda Dash!"

"Get away from me!"

AD speeded away and hid, until she saw something. She saw a strange being charge at Eggman. A strange blue being for that matter. She was so curious about the blue being so she watched it fight Eggman. She was amazed at she's seeing.

"What the heck is that?"

Eggman: "Grr! You blue pest! I will get that girl, if it's the last thing I do!"

Sonic: "Yeah? We'll see about that, Eggface!"

Eggman left and AD was left amazed.

"That was awesome!"

Sonic: "Yeah? You like that, huh?"

AD nodded.

Sonic: "Say. What's your name, kid?"

"My name? It's Amanda Dash but I don't like being called that too much so my friends call me Amy, that is if I have friends. How about you? Who are you?"

Sonic: "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Sonic? Are you called that because you have super speed?"

Sonic: "Yeah. Why?"

"Cause I do too. Watch."

AD ran off and came back in super speed.

Sonic was amazed that there was someone as fast as he is.

Sonic: "Wow. Impressive. Hey. Since you don't have anywhere to go, you want to join my team? We're just a team of heroes."

AD shrugged.

"I don't see why not."

Sonic: "Hehe. Coolio. Race ya!"

Sonic ran super speed.

"Hey! No fair, man!"

AD ran super speed after Sonic.

**And there you go, guys. Sonic was the one who found AD and asked her if she wanted to join the team. So the next chapter will be how the nickname AD was born and her meeting the others. And again, for those that want more Code: Sonic, be patient. I already planned the last 4 episodes of season 3 and already planned the 4th season. But anyways. That will be it for me. Till next time, KPmariopokemonsonicfan signing out. Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody. I'm back with the second chapter of AD's origin story. Now I need to make a few announcements. As of today, I'm delaying the last season 3 episodes of Code: Sonic, chapter 7 of Team Sonic: Back in Jump City, chapter 2 of A Sitch in New York and season 4 of Code: Sonic. But let me explain why. I want to focus on AD's origin story just so you guys can understand her better and understand why she is the way she is. Oh. I'm also delaying a planned Sonic/TMNT crossover story as well. Okay. Now that all that's out of the way, let's get started.**

After AD and Sonic arrived at the Team Sonic headquarters, they headed inside but before they did, Sonic decided to tell AD a few things first.

Sonic: "Just a few things first. First thing being that there are no rules."

"Awesome!"

Sonic: "And that if you ever feel uneasy, just let me know and I'll help you the best way I can."

"Okay. Sure, Sonic."

Sonic unlocked the door and opened it and AD was amazed by how big it is.

"Whoa. Look at this place."

Sonic: "Yeah. It's a pretty big place."

Then, Sonic's friend Tails came by.

Tails: "Hey Sonic."

Sonic: "Hey Tails."

Tails noticed AD.

Tails: "Hi."

AD waved hi, as she was too shy to speak.

Tails: "Who's this, Sonic?"

Sonic: "Someone I found. Her name is Amanda Dash but she's often called Amy."

Tails: "Nice to meet you. I'm Miles Prower but my friends call me Tails."

"I can see why. You have two tails."

Tails: "Well. Aren't you a smart girl."

Sonic: "She also has super speed like me."

"Watch."

AD ran off and came back in super speed.

Tails: "Wow. So you're like a female Sonic."

"I wouldn't go that far but maybe."

Tails: "Cool. C'mon. Come meet everyone else."

Sonic and Tails lead AD to meet everyone else, starting with their friend Knuckles, who is guarding the master emerald like normal.

Tails: "Hey Knuckles."

Knuckles: "Hey guys. What's up?"

Sonic: "We found ourselves a new friend."

AD waved hi to Knuckles.

Knuckles: "Heya. Who is she?"

Sonic: "Her name is Amanda Dash but she's often called Amy."

Knuckles: "Another Amy?"

Tails: "Yeah."

AD got confused.

"What does he mean by another Amy?"

Knuckles: "It means that someone else is named Amy."

AD had her ears down.

"Oh. Do I need to change my nickname or something?"

Knuckles: "Hey. Don't sweat it. We'll came up with a new nickname for you."

AD nodded and notices the master emerald.

"What's that?"

Knuckles: "Oh. This is the master emerald. It's the most powerful emerald."

"Well it looks kinda pretty."

Knuckles: "Yeah. It does."

"So why are you in front of it?"

Knuckles: "Oh. I'm known as the guardian of the master emerald. Because certain bats like to take it."

"Oh. Sorry I asked."

Knuckles: "Don't worry about it. I don't mind answering your curiosity."

Sonic: "So you want to come with us to show Amy here around?"

Knuckles: "Got nothin better to do, sure."

Knuckles, Sonic and Tails lead AD to meet more people, when they came across their friend and sometimes rival, Shadow.

Shadow: "Hey guys."

Tails: "Hey Shadow."

Knuckles: "S'up?"

Sonic: "Hey. I found us a new friend."

Shadow: "New friend? No one informed me of a new friend."

Shadow looked at AD, who is very nervous meeting him because she's heard so much about his past.

"Please don't hurt me. I bruise easy."

Shadow: "Relax. I won't hurt you. I'm reformed."

Sonic: "It's true. Shadow's on our side now."

Shadow: "Besides I've put my past behind me. I'm a new me."

AD gulped, still scared of meeting Shadow.

Shadow: "So who is she?"

Sonic: "Her name is Amanda Dash but she's called Amy. I found her being chased by Egghead so I thought I'd bring her down here because she looked like she wanted a home."

Shadow: "It's nice to meet you, Amy. I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. I'm known as the ultimate lifeform. It's nice to meet you."

Shadow held out his hand but AD, still scared of him, refuses to shake his hand.

Shadow: "Come on. I'm not gonna hurt you. Promise."

AD, feeling Shadow is right, shook his hand calmly.

Shadow: "See? Told you. Mind if I tag along?"

Sonic: "I don't see why not. C'mon."

Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and Sonic lead AD to meet more people once again, when they came across Sonic's self proclaimed girlfriend, Amy Rose, who ran over and hugged Sonic.

Amy: "Sonic!"

Sonic: "Amy! Get off me!"

Sonic pushed Amy off him.

"Hehe. What a way to treat girls, Sonic."

Sonic glared at AD for her comment.

Amy: "Um who's she? Do you love Sonic too?!"

"I could care less, woman. I just got here."

Shadow: "Her name is Amanda Dash but she's called Amy and no. She doesn't love Sonic. He just found her being chased by Eggman."

Amy: "Oh. You poor thing. What did Eggman want you for?"

"I don't know. I was just minding my own business, next thing I knew, he was after me."

Amy: "Then I'm sorry."

"It's fine. So who are you?"

Amy: "I'm Amy Rose. It's nice to meet you. But you might want to come up with a new nickname so people don't get us confused."

"That's kinda the problem. I don't have any other nicknames."

Amy: "Then how about I give you a nickname? Hmm."

Amy began thinking of a new nickname for AD till she came up with one.

Amy: "Didn't you say your last name is Dash?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Amy: "Why don't we call you AD instead?"

"Why?"

Knuckles: "It stands for your full name."

Tails: "Only easier."

AD shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?"

Sonic: "Then it's settled. AD is your new official nickname given by us."

Shadow: "C'mon guys. AD's got new friends to make. Hehe."

Amy: "Can I come?"

Sonic: "The more the merrier. C'mon guys."

Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow lead AD to make more friends, till they ran into their friends and the longest couple on their team, Blaze and Silver.

Blaze: "Hey guys."

Knuckles: "Hey lovebirds. Hehe."

Silver: "Hey!"

Blaze: "What's up this time?"

Sonic: "We found ourselves a new teammate and friend."

Silver: "Who? Nobody informed us of a new teammate."

AD waved hi.

Blaze: "Hello. Who's this?"

Sonic: "Amanda Dash but she's called Amy and now, AD."

Blaze: "Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Blaze and this is my boyfriend, Silver."

Silver: "Hi."

"It's nice to meet you guys."

Silver: "Likewise."

Blaze: "See you guys around."

Blaze and Silver left while Shadow, Amy, Tails, Sonic and Knuckles continue to lead AD to meet new friends.

**And bam! There you go. Amy was the one that came up with the nickname AD to avoid confusion between her and AD. Anyways. Chapter 3 will be AD meeting the Chaotix and like I said, Code: Sonic is gonna be delayed because I just want to focus on AD's origin story right now. So please be patient. Please. That's all I'm asking for. As well as other stories as well. They're gonna be delayed too. Anyways. I'm done here. I'm out. See ya on the flip side. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I'm back with the third chapter of the origin story. I've been kinda lazy finishing this chapter so there. I'm done. This is where AD meets the Chaotix, Cream and Rouge. This chapter is also when Shadow decides to take AD under his wing. Now that that's out of the way, let's get started cause I know you're all eagered to see AD meet the rest of Sonic's friends.**

After Knuckles led AD to the Chaotix headquarters. He arrived just in time. AD got curious.

"What are we doing here?"

Knuckles: "I wanted you to meet some buddies of mine. They're the best in the business."

Knuckles knocked on the door, only for the ninja of the Chaotix, Espio to answer.

Espio: "Hey Knux. Long time no see."

Knuckles: "Yeah. It has been a long dang time."

Espio: "Well come on in."

Knuckles and AD entered the Chaotix headquarters. Espio noticed AD.

Espio: "Who's the girl?"

Knuckles: "Oh. This is Amanda Dash but she's called Amy and now, AD."

Espio: "It's nice to meet you. I'm Espio."

"Likewise."

Knuckles: "Yeah. Are Vector and Charmy here too?"

Espio: "Yeah. Hold on."

Espio went to get Vector and Charmy, who were excited to see Knuckles and ran towards him.

Vector: "Hey Knuckles!"

Charmy: "Knuckles! Hello!"

Knuckles: "Hey Vector. Charmy."

AD got scared suddenly because of the way Vector and Charmy ran towards Knuckles.

Knuckles: "Oh. I want you guys to meet someone. Vector. Charmy. Meet Amanda Dash aka Amy or now, AD."

AD waved hi.

Vector: "Nice to meet you, little lady. I'm Vector."

Charmy: "And I'm Charmy. Please to meet you."

"Likewise. Uh Knuckles. Can we please leave?"

Knuckles: "Sure thing, AD. I'll catch you guys later."

Knuckles and AD left the headquarters.

"Is there anyone else left?"

Knuckles: "Yeah. There's a bat and a rabbit left."

"Okay."

Knuckles: "Sorry if they startled you."

"It's fine."

Knuckles and AD went back to the others, who were waiting for them.

Sonic: "Well?"

Knuckles: "She got startled by Vector and Charmy."

Tails: "Ouch. Sorry about that, AD."

"It's okay. No problem."

Amy: "Well we only have Cream and Rouge left. Would you like to meet them?"

AD nodded.

Sonic: "Then come on. Cream shouldn't be too far from here."

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy lead AD to meet Cream, who is actually picking flowers. Till she turned around and saw Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Amy.

Cream: "Hello everyone."

Tails: "Hey Cream."

Tails and Cream nuzzled each other.

Tails: "We have a new friend for you to meet."

Cream: "New friend? Who is it?"

Sonic: "She's right here."

Cream saw AD, who is very shy.

Cream: "There's no need to be shy, miss. I won't bite."

AD came out very slowly.

"Hi."

Cream: "What's your name, miss?"

"It...it's Amanda Dash but I'm called Amy and now, AD, thanks to Amy for the nickname."

Cream hugged AD.

Cream: "It's nice to meet you, Miss AD. I'm Cream."

"Nice to meet you too."

Cream: "Here. I made this for you."

Cream held out a flower crown and puts it on AD's head.

"Heh. Thanks."

Cream: "You're very welcome. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Cream left to pick some more flowers and then, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and AD leave to go to the G.U.N headquarters, where Shadow and their friend Rouge are.

Shadow: "Oh. Hey guys."

Rouge: "Hello everyone. And Knuckie."

Knuckles growled at Rouge for the name.

Knuckles: "Rouge! I told you not to call me that!"

Rouge giggled.

Rouge: "Still the same Knuckles."

Rouge noticed AD.

Rouge: "Who's the kid?"

Shadow: "Oh. This is our new friend, Amanda Dash but we call her Amy and now, AD."

Rouge: "Well nice to meet you, kid. I'm Rouge the Bat."

"Likewise. Heh."

Sonic: "You want us to show you around?"

"I'd like that, sure."

Rouge: "Then let's not waste any time."

They all went to show AD around Station Square, till Shadow caught up with AD.

Shadow: "AD. Wait up."

"What? What is it?"

Shadow: "i was curious. Why were you out there by yourself?"

AD sighed, not liking to talk about her past.

"Well to be honest, I was out there by myself because well. I'm lonely. I don't really have anybody to live with. My parents died when I was 3 and truthfully, I don't really have any other family members to live with. The last thing I remember was when I was around 7, I was saved by someone from an incident but he disappeared before I had a chance to thank him. So pretty much, I had nowhere else to go. No human would take me in. Only because I'm a walking talking animal, they considered me a freak. A red furry freak. They don't want a furry being around them so they refused to take me in."

Shadow grumbled.

Shadow: "Stupid humans. Look AD. You're not a freak. So what if you're a walking talking animal? We're all walking talking animals and yet, we made friends with a few humans."

"And the worse part was none of them had sympathy for me cause I was starving and dirty and had nowhere else to live."

Shadow: "Well they're toxic. Don't even go for people like that. If those humans can't see you for who you are, rather than what you look like, then they're not worth it. And the guy who saved you from an incident. What did he look like?"

"I don't remember. I was 7 so I don't remember what he looked like. All I remember was that he had a long cat like tail, spikes like you and Sonic and he was wearing all black. That's all I can remember."

Shadow: "And he disappeared before you can thank him?"

AD nodded.

"Mmm hmm."

Shadow sighed, feeling like AD needs a brother to look up to.

Shadow: "AD. Why don't I take you in? You obviously need a brother like friend."

"Why you? You don't have to."

Shadow: "Cause those humans were toxic for what they did to you. And the guy who saved you from that childhood incident disappeared before you can even thank him. So it's the least I can do."

AD nodded.

"Thanks Shadow."

Shadow: "No problem."

AD and Shadow caught up with the others.

**And there guys. That's why AD gets uncomfortable when humans hug her. She's not comfortable around them. Anyway. Chapter 4 will be how AD got her werehog form and how it concerned her friends. But for those of you wondering, yes. Raven and Starfire have hugged her but they don't count since Starfire is an alien and Raven is half demon. So they don't count as humans. Anyways. I'm done here. I'm out. See you later. Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Well since I got nothing better to do, I figured "Might as well publish another chapter" so there. I've been pretty lazy with this one so prepare yourselves. Anyways. You guys remember AD's werehog form? Well I know most of you guys might be curious as to how she got it. Well here you go. Fair warning: This chapter is based on the Teen Titans episode "The Beast Within". Anyways. Let's get started.**

After AD has met everyone, she got pretty tired so there she was. Sleeping after a long day of making friends. Then, something filled up her room while she was sleeping. The power of Dark Gaia. It got into her and then, suddenly she started acting strange. She was craving meat, which is something she despises since they're animal remains to her. The next morning, she was having breakfast with her new friends.

Sonic: "Okay. Who wants...?"

AD grabbed the plate of eggs and bacon and ate it whole and belched, gave the plate back to Sonic and cleaned her teeth with a toothpick, leaving everyone shocked.

Knuckles: "Well dang."

Tails: "AD. That was for the rest of us. And plus, you said you hate meat."

AD shrugged.

"Well you snooze, you lose."

AD walked off, leaving everyone confused.

Sonic: "She's acting strange."

Shadow: "Since this morning. Something's up but what?"

Shadow began to ponder. Before they knew it, AD became extremely aggressive towards her newfound friends.

AD, meanwhile, was flipping through the TV for something to watch when Knuckles approached her.

Knuckles: "Hey AD. Listen. There is a show coming on and I was wondering if..."

"Nope."

Knuckles: "But you don't even know what I was gonna..."

"I SAID NO!"

AD drank some fruit punch and belched really loud.

"Now be a good echidna and fetch me some more fruit punch."

Knuckles, clearly disgusted with AD's behavior, refused.

Knuckles: "Get it yourself!"

Knuckles then walked off.

AD scoffed.

"Whatever."

AD walked away from the TV when she was approaching Shadow, who is still pondering about AD's new and strange behavior and accidentally bumped into her.

Shadow: "Sorry, AD."

"You better be. Why don't you watch where you're going?"

Shadow: "On second thought, I'm not sorry and you're being a jerk."

Shadow walked off but AD, growling, walked after him.

Shadow was still pondering on AD's behavior when he saw her in front of him.

Shadow: "AD. What has gotten into you? You've been like this since this morning."

"Like I'd tell you. It's none of your business. Besides you don't know me at all."

Shadow glared at AD.

Shadow: "Are you serious right now? We're the ones that found you and brought you home to keep you away from Eggman. Is that not enough for you?"

AD shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Shadow, having enough of AD's rude behavior, slapped her across the face.

"What was that for?!"

Shadow: "For your behavior! Your behavior is not acceptable here!"

"Wanna bet?"

AD and Shadow began to fight physically.

Sonic: "Shadow! AD! Enough!"

Shadow and AD got off each other.

Knuckles: "Shadow's right, AD. You're behaving like an animal. A rude, savage animal."

"What do you expect, Knuckles? I AM AN ANIMAL!"

AD suddenly began to change.

Tails: "What's happening?"

Before they knew it, AD had turned into a werehog, as she roared after transforming.

Knuckles: "WHOA!"

Tails: "What is that?"

Shadow: "I knew it..."

AD began to attack anything she touches, showing her violent side.

Sonic: "Whoa!"

Sonic dodged.

Tails: "Sonic! Can you talk some sense into her?!"

Knuckles: "Yeah! You're a werehog too!"

Sonic: "I can try."

Sonic grabbed AD and kept her from attacking.

Sonic: "AD. Calm down. Look. This is a misunderstanding. AD. Please calm down. Please?"

Shadow, very angry at AD for fighting him, walked off in a huff.

AD transformed back into her normal self, having ripped clothes and bare hands and feet panting hard.

"I'm sorry guys. I tried to control my anger and then..."

Sonic: "It's okay, AD."

Knuckles: "Yeah. We knew you weren't yourself."

Tails: "Although I would like to see something. May I?"

AD held out her arm for Tails to take some of her blood but instead, he took a piece of her fur.

Tails: "Thanks."

Tails went off to do a DNA test on AD.

AD looked at an angry Shadow and sighed with her ears all the way down.

"What have I done?"

Sonic: "Nothing, AD. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I did, Sonic. I fought Shadow and now, he hates me for it!"

Knuckles: "He so does not hate you, AD. He just needs time."

AD, feeling very depressed about angering Shadow, walked away sadly.

Knuckles and Sonic went to check on Tails.

Sonic: "Well?"

Tails: "It's Dark Gaia's power. AD got hit by it and caused her behavior to be out of whack."

Knuckles: "So in other words, AD totally wasn't herself."

Tails: "Nope. She wasn't."

Sonic: "Plus she did eat meat, which is something she hates."

Knuckles: "True."

Tails: "It also means AD has a werehog form too. But it doesn't come out at night. It comes out when she loses her temper."

Knuckles: "So her werehog form is different from Sonic's?"

Tails: "Very different. Plus she also can't talk in her werehog form."

Sonic: "We can tell by the roar."

Knuckles: "I'm gonna guard the master emerald."

Knuckles left while Sonic left to clean up everything with Tails helping him.

Shadow, however, went to go check on AD, as he's calmed down and approached her crying to herself. He eventually puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Shadow...I'm..."

Shadow: "Don't even say it. I know you weren't yourself. I knew you better than anybody and I knew your werehog form was taking over."

"Werehog form?"

Shadow sat next to AD.

Shadow: "Dark Gaia's power hit you while you were sleeping and you became very aggressive towards us. Plus you ate meat."

"Yuck. Can't believe I ate meat. But you were right. I acted like a jerk. It was my fault. I fought you."

Shadow: "Stop saying that, AD. You're never a jerk. Never was, never will be. I promise."

Shadow hugged AD.

Shadow: "I'm sorry I got mad at you."

AD hugged Shadow back, crying.

Shadow: "Hey. Quit your crying, AD. It's okay."

Shadow wiped away AD's tears and stood up.

Shadow: "C'mon. Let's go spend some time together. You want to?"

AD, wiping away her tears, nodded.

"Please, man."

Shadow then took AD out for a fun to get over her troubles.

**Aww. Well at least the team forgives AD for her mistake. Now I know most of you guys might be wondering how old AD is. Well this takes place in 2014, which is also where my Sonic/Code Lyoko crossover takes place so AD is at least 14 in this origin story. So it's been a long time since she joined up with Team Sonic. Anyways. I'll be done here. I'm not sure what Chapter 5 will be yet. So until I can think of a good storyline for it, it's gonna be on hold. Till next time, see you later. Buh bye! :)**


End file.
